


Again

by httpsashtrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Poem? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsashtrid/pseuds/httpsashtrid
Summary: A small transformation of Sam realizing and coming to terms with the fact of him being the King of Hell. I have no idea what this is, but I like it, I suppose.





	Again

The burning began again. 

It started in his head. 

Then it traveled to his chest.

Then to the tips of his fingers.

He tried to ignore it.

 

The whispers started again.

It started with the voices repeating his name.  _Sam, Sam, Sam._

Then it became phrases and orders.  _Do it, do it, do it. Show no mercy._

He knew he was a freak.

 

The urges bloomed beneath his skin again. 

It only came when he was angry. 

Then it grew.

Then it grew.

Then it took over. 

He doesn't remember anything after that.

 

The war began.

It started with him.

Then he saw Dean's watering eyes.

Then he heard Dean begging him to  _stop it, Sammy, you're hurting people._

Then he just laughed. 

He was no longer the freak. 

He was the king of hell. 

He was finally home.

 


End file.
